Previous designs, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,607,706 and 2,003,541, require the retrieving device to be maneuvered between the pizza to be retrieved and the rack or grill it is resting on. Such maneuvering requires skill and often results in damage or destruction to the pizza being retrieved. Therefore, there is a need for the Invention device described herein that more easily retrieves pizzas without damaging them, particularly from ovens and grills.